DO YOU LOVE ME ?
by gyugyu73
Summary: FF WONKYU SLIGHT yunjae , yunkyu


WONKYU / FF/ TWOSHOOT / DO YOU LOVE ME ?

TITLE : DO YOU LOVE ME ?

PAIR : WONKYU , YUNJAE , YUNKYU ETC

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI SIWON , CHO AHRA , JUNG YUNHO , KIM JAEJOONG ETC

RATING : T

LEGHT : ONESHOOT

GENRE : ANGST , DRAMA

WARNING !

THIS YAOI BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING MAUPUN CERITA TINGGAL KELUAR .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !

HAPPY READING .!

Terlihat keramaian di sekitar universitas seoul , lebih tepat nya kepada dua orang namja yang saling berhadapan .

" siwon sunbae saranghae , mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku " kyuhyun – namja tersebut sedang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap choi siwon namja populer di kampus nya .

" cihhh tidak ku sangka anak dari pewaris perusahaan cho corp memiliki perilaku seperti ini "

DEG

Mata kyuhyun memanas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh choi siwon .

" hey cho kyuhyun kau pikir aku mau dengan mu , ingat lah aku ini namja normal tidak seperti mu menjijikan " siwon menyeringai ke arah kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya .

"dan apa kau sudah tidak laku lagi sehingga kau menyatakan cinta kepada ku , kau bahkan hanya sampah untuk " setelah mengucapkan itu siwon berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun teman-teman nya pun ikut pergi seprti siwon setelah melemparkan cacian untuk kyuhyun . tinggallah kyuhyun sendiri . kyuhyun menadahkan wajahnya ke langit , seketika itu pula kristal bening dari mata boneka itu terjatuh membasahi pipi chubby kyuhyun .

" ayolah cho kyuhyun , kau sudah tahu itu akan terjadi jadi jangan berharap lagi , setidaknya kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu sebelum terlambat" kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sambil menggenggam erat kaluar berbentuk lumba-lumba pemberian seseorang .

" cho kyuhyun " kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar kamar saat seseorang memanggilnya dengam tidak bersahabat .

Plakkk

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang panas karna tamparan dari orang itu , orang yang sedang memandang tajam dirinya seolah dirinya adalah pencuri disini .

" ada apa nona?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan sabar nya kepada kakak nya cho ahra – orang yang menamparnya tadi .

" ada apa kau bilang , dasar namja murahan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi " suara ahra terdengar sangat keras menandakan dia sedang marah saat ini

" aku tidak mengerti maksud nona "

" kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepada choi siwon kekasih ku ? kau pikir kau siapa hah ? kau hanya benalu dirumah ini bahkan kau tidak lebih dari seorang sampah yang tidak berharga , dasar namja murahan yang menjijikan " ahra berlalu dengan mendorong bahu kyuhyun , meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit , bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit hati nya bahkan lebih sakit dari tamparan yang ahra berikan . dia sudah biasa akan semua ini bahkan sudah terlalu sering dia merasakannya tapi dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini perkataan itu terus membuatnya merasakan sakit terus – menerus .

Sejak hari pernyataan cinta kyuhyun terhadap siwon , neraka baru bagi kyuhyun di mulai dirinya terus kerjai , dicaci tak jarang dia pulang dengan wajah yang biru dan baju yang kotor , seolah dirinya adalah orang yang harus di musnah kan , setiap hari kyuhyun harus menjalani hidup itu . tak semua orang di kampus nya melalukan hal yang sama seperti namja yang selalu menatap kyuhyun dengan sedih saat melihat kyuhyun di perlakukan seperti binatang .

Setelah melewati rintangkan dari teman-temannya –lebih tepat nya musuh nya – kyuhyun berdiri disini , di atap sekolah dengan seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya .

" donghae hyung " donghae membalik tubuhnya mengadap ke arah kyuhyun dengan wajah di buat sedatar-datar nya tapi itu tidak membuat wajah sedihnya berkurang .

" kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa hah " donghae-namja yang selalu menatap kyuhyun dengan sedih- bertanya dengan ketus nya kepada kyuhyun . senyum di wajah kyuhyun langsung hilang dan di gantikan oleh wajah masamnya serta bibir yang di pout kan itu .

" aish mereka tadi sedang bermain dengan ku "

" apa kau bodoh ? mereka meperlakukanmu seperti binatang dan kau tidak membalasnya hah " suara donghae terdengar meninggi saat mengingat apa yang teman-teman nya lakukan terhadap kyuhyun

" mereka kan teman ku hyung "

" mereka tidak menganggap mu teman kyuhyun , dan sadarkah kau kyuhyun kondisi mu semakin lemah "

" hyung berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit"

" kau memang sakit "

" hyung "

" terserah dirimu "

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang ada, nafas nya memburu karna menahan amarah . kyuhyun yang melihat donghae seperti itu mendudukan dirinya di samping donghae .

" hyung , jangan marah aku tidak apa-apa , aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri hyung " donghae tak menyahut kyuhyun yang kesal dengan segera menarih tangan donghae , dan yang di liat sungguh membuat nya menyesal karna mata hyung kesayangan itu sudah berkaca –kaca

" kyuniie hyung mohon jangan seperti ini , kau membuat ku khawatir " donghae menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menangis di bahu kyuhyun .

" sstt uljima hyung aku tidak apa – apa " kyuhyun mengusap punggung donghae , untuk menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis ini ..

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu donghae , setelah menenangkan donghae yang tadi menangis hebat . dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat membuat donghae menoleh ke arah nya .

" kyuniee bisa kau sudahi semua ini , aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini " donghae mengusap kepala kyuhyun yang bersandar di kepala nya .

" sebentar lagi hyung , sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir beri aku sedikit waktu hyung "

" menunggu sampai kau pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri huh "

" hyung mengerti lah "

" tapi kyuniie , kau harus cepat sembuh "

" sembuh ? aku bahkan tak mengharapkan itu hyung "

" kyuniie ! kau pasti sembuh , aku tak ingin kau seperti ini "

" baiklah hyung aku akan berusaha "

"walau itu tak mungkin " batin kyuhyun

Hari ini kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah , donghae sedang tidak masuk karna eommanya sedang sakit . kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya .

" sedang apa kau disini ? " kyuhyun membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal .

" siwon sunbae? Ada apa kemari " siwon mendengus mendengar kyuhyun yang bertanya balik kepada nya .

" aku yang lebih dulu bertanya kepada mu , sedang apa kau ?" siwon menduduk kan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

" aku sedang menikmati angin di sini , disini sangat nyaman dan aku menyukainya " kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengatakan itu , siwon yang melihat senyum itu merasa terpana dia seolah merasakan apa yang kyuhyun rasakan , dengan segera siwon memalingkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari pesona itu .

" sadar choi siwon dia namja " batin siwon

"kau sunbae sedang apa disini ?" ucapan kyuhhyun mampu menyadarkan siwon dari lamunan nya .

" aku sedang ingin kesini saja mememangnya tidak boleh " siwon menjawab dengan ketus .

" aish sunbae , kau ini cepat sekali marah , aku kan hanya bertanya " kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibir saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu , sekali lagi siwon terpana terhadap kyuhyun .

" kyuhyun ada yang ingin aku tanya kan pada mu " siwon bertanya dengan memandang wajah kyuhyun dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya , tapi siwon tidak peduli bukankah kulit kyuhyun memang selalu pucat .

" apa ? " kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap siwon .

" kenapa kau menyukaiku " siwon sedikit bingung dengan tatapan kyuhyun yang berubah sedih , dia tidak suka kyuhyun yang seperti ini .

" apa kau tidak mengingat ku hyung "

" apa?"

" aku hanya ingin meminta janji mu , tapi seperti nya kau tidak mengingatnya "

" janji apa ? kapan aku pernah berjanji pada mu "

" sudahlah hyung , bukan kah hal yang tidak penting tak perlu di ingat " kyuhyun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan siwon sendiri karna masih bingung dengan ucapannya .

" kau bahkan sudah sangat melupakannya hyung " batin kyuhyun

Hari ini kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas jantungnya berdetak kencang , pandangan nya sudah ber kabut – berkabut sedari tadi . kyuhyun segera meminum obatnya , yah obat yang selalu menemaninya di saat seperti ini . kyuhyun meremas dadanya saat merasakan sakit yang selalu datang tiba-tiba seperti ini , untung saja dia sudah sampai di rumah , karna tak ingin orang-orang melihatnya seperti ini .

" seperti nya aku harus berkunjung ke yunho hyung " batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas tangan nya saat di pandang tajam oleh pemilik mata musang di depan nya , ya dia sedang berada di rumah sakit di tempat nya.

" kemana saja kau hah ? kenapa baru kemari sekarang " yunho – namja bermata musang itu – bertanya dengan suara tegas nya kepada kyuhyun .

" kau tak ingin hidup lagi ? kau ingin meninggalkan ku , meninggal ahjumma , benarkah kau ingin meninggalkan kami semua "

"..."

" kau sudah tidak mau mendengar kkan ku lagi hah ? kau bukah dongsaeng ku , saeng ku selalu menurut dengan apa yang aku katakan "

"hiks hiks "

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar kyuhyun yang menangis .

" kyuniie hyung tak ingin kau seperti ini , kau tak ingin sembuh huh , tak ingin melihat keponakan mu nanti "

" aku tak akan sembuh hyung "

" jangan bicara seperti itu kyuniie , hyung sedang berusaha mencari donor .. "

" donor apa hyung ? jantung ? ayolah hyung orang yang membutuhkan itu sangat banyak bahkan banyak yang lebih memerlukan dari pada aku "

Kyuhyun menangis menumpahkan semuanya di ruang yunho . yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk kyuhyun , yunho pun ikut menangis mendengar apa kyuhyun katanya , mereka memang baru bertemu saat kyuhyun menjadi pasien nya , tapi yunho sangat tertarik dengan kyuhyun anak yang selalu ceria tapi memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam bahkan orang tak akan tahu bahwa dia memiliki sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja membunuhnya . Kanker jantung ...

T.B.C

SEE YOU


End file.
